Jeremy Carter
by Tobal.Moony
Summary: Jeremy descubre, gracias a su padre, que es un mago y debe empezar su enseñanza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Junto a esto, conocerá a las personas que serán sus amigos y sus maestros pero también los peligros que conlleva vivir en el mundo mágico.
1. La Carta Misteriosa

Jeremy Matthew Carter no fue un hijo fácil de concebir. El matrimonio de su madre fue complicado por el hecho de que el mundo en que vivía su esposo era totalmente diferente al de ella. El padre de Jeremy era un mago y las leyes con respecto a los seres que no poseen magia en su sangre –llamados por ellos _muggles- _aún eran muy inestables. Con la derrota de Lord Voldemort, todos creían que las cosas iban a solucionarse pero el Ministerio de Magia seguía al mando de incompetentes que creían que la mezcla de sangre era una atrocidad. Esto repercutió directamente en la familia Carter, una de las primeras familias que se atrevió a formarse después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso. El pequeño Jeremy no tenía amigos en la escuela ya que siempre que se metía en problemas con algún alumno, cosas extrañas le sucedían, las cosas se movían solas y hacía desaparecer las cosas que estaban a su alrededor. Esto generó un miedo por parte de sus compañeros de aula e incluso de sus profesores. Ahora tenía diez años –próximo a cumplir once- y vivía con su madre, en una pequeña casa en Bristol. Jeremy pasaba sus vacaciones con su madre, quien le contaba fabulosos cuentos sobre magos y brujas que lucharon contra un hechicero oscuro que atormentaba al mundo mágico. Ella se encargó de que el pequeño Jeremy no supiera sobre el mundo mágico, con el temor de que se convirtiera en un ser igual a su padre, un hombre frío, descuidado y desinteresado. Después de que se casaran, el padre de Jeremy tuvo que trabajar mucho para que el Ministerio aceptara su compromiso, pero siempre le decían la misma excusa: "Las leyes aún no están listas, espera un poco más." Esto de a poco lo fue deprimiendo y cuando tuvieron al bebé, él se aisló por completo para poder general los ingresos necesarios para que su familia no sufriera. Su madre no entendía esto y siempre peleaban por correspondencia. Jeremy siempre veía a su madre triste, con muchas cartas en sus manos pero no entendía el por qué.

En el cumpleaños número once de Jeremy, su madre lo llevó a un parque de diversiones que se había puesto cerca de su casa. Estaban en la fila para subir a la montaña rusa cuando Jeremy se percató de un extraño sujeto que los observaba desde lejos. Llevaba una larga túnica verde y un enorme gorro en punta. Este hombre le saludó cordialmente pero la madre de Jeremy le dijo que no lo saludara. Aun así, el niño quedó mirándole.

Mientras compraba un dulce en una de las tiendas, Jeremy se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de clases.

- Con que la rata salió de su escondite. – Dijo este, que lo miraba despectivamente.

- Hola Henry – Jeremy recibió el dulce de la señora cuando el niño se lo tiró al suelo.

- ¿Acaso tu madre no puede comprarte algo más grande?

- No… no puede.

- ¿Tan pobres son? – El niño rio fuertemente, mientras se llevaba un dulce del porte de una raqueta de tenis. Jeremy se quedó mirándolo, lleno de enojo y no supo cómo, de un segundo a otro, el dulce que sostenía Henry en la mano había estallado en mil pedazos.

- ¡Mi dulce! – El niño lloraba porque su dulce yacía desparramado por todo el suelo. Henry se acercaba a Jeremy con los puños cerrados, destinado a pegarle, hasta que llegó la madre del último.

- Vámonos cariño, no necesitamos problemas.

- Mamá… te juro que no hice nada.

- Lo sé cariño. – Ambos regresaron a su casa para evitar los problemas.

Era de noche, Jeremy y su madre veían la televisión cuando sonó el timbre y el niño corrió a abrir la puerta. Era el extraño que habían visto en el parque, sólo que ahora sostenía la túnica con el brazo y pude fijarse bien en su rostro. Era su padre. Ellos no se conocían muy bien en personas, escasas veces habían estado en la misma habitación, por lo que Jeremy siempre se olvidaba de él, aunque esta vez era diferente. Jeremy le había pedido a su madre verlo.

- Hijo… - Se quedó mirando al niño que tenía un cuerpo delgado y pálido.

- Papá. – Jeremy lo abrazó. Su padre estuvo a punto de llorar pero se aguantó en cuanto vio a su mujer salir de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Gerard? – Preguntó fríamente la mujer.

- Bien, con un poco de trabajado – Irina emitió una pequeña risa sarcástica. – ¿Y tú Irina?

- Bien. – Fríamente, abrazó a su hijo.

- Emm… le traje un regalo al niño. – El hombre metió su mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- ¿En serio? – Jeremy estaba impresionado. Vio como su padre sacaba un sobre de su chaqueta que estaba timbrado con un sello rojo con un escudo. - ¿Qué es esto?

- No Gerard, él no. – El rostro de la madre de Jeremy se había llenado de preocupación.

- Cariño… tiene que ir… - Ahora, los ojos de Irina estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿A dónde tengo que ir? Mamá, no entiendo nada.

- Quiero que te vayas. – Irina agarró la carta y la escondió entre sus manos mientras echaba a Gerard por la puerta. – Y no me vuelvas a decir así.

- Pero… Irina. – La puerta había sido cerrada en las narices de Gerard.

- ¿Mamá? – Jeremy la siguió hasta su habitación, donde ella se encerró. El niño se quedó escuchando por la puerta, preguntándose qué contenía esa carta.

Jeremy se fue a su habitación, mirando hacía la calle por si venía nuevamente su padre. Pero no, ningún rastro de aquel hombre con atuendos que eran fuera de lo común. Siempre que él venía a casa, la madre de Jeremy terminaba encerrada en la pieza. Jeremy se recostó en su cama y no despegó sus ojos del cielo, pensando en qué sucedía entre sus padres.

Al día siguiente, Jeremy decidió salir por un rato. Fue al centro comercial que había cerca de su casa para distraerse del asunto del cumpleaños. Estaba comiendo un helado cuando sintió que alguien le observaba desde lejos y no estaba equivocado, su padre estaba mirándolo desde el elevador.

- Hola… - Dijo mientras se acercaban.

- Papá. – Cuando su padre escuchó esto, tuvo que controlarse para no explotar de alegría en público. Eran escasas las veces en que Jeremy le decía "papá".

- Perdón por lo de ayer.

- No te preocupes. – Jeremy se volvió a sentar y su padre lo imitó. – Mamá está más tranquila ahora.

- Quiero que sepas que no es mi intención que la familia sea tan desunida. – Se podía sentir toda la culpa que Gerard depositaba en sus palabras. – Hijo, es muy importante la carta que traje ayer, es por eso que he traído otra.

El padre de Gerard sacó otra carta de su chaqueta y su hijo la sostuvo con las manos hasta que de su espalda surgieron unas manos de mujer que las reconoció de inmediato.

- Está bien Gerard, le contaré todo… esta noche. – Jeremy casi salta de alegría. Lo que sea que fuera, sentía que iba a ser algo sorprendente.

- ¿De verdad? – Gerard sentía la misma sensación que su hijo, en eso eran iguales. Ambos tenían la misma sonrisa. – Él será de los mejores, yo mismo me encargaré de eso…

- Se lo diré yo… sola… - Irina tenía una mirada fría.

- Amor… también es mi hijo. – Gerard habían olvidado por completo la existencia de su hijo.

- Está bien. – Rindiéndose, abrazó a su hijo con todas las fuerzas. – Sólo… procura que no le ocurra nada.

- ¿Qué me va a suceder, mamá? – Jeremy aún miraba con entusiasmo a sus padres.

Jeremy esperó toda la tarde para que su madre le contara lo que debía contarle. Su padre también estaría ahí. Jeremy bajó en cuanto sonó la puerta y dejó entrar a su padre, que llevaba un abrigo de color verde musgo.

- Hola hijo. – Ambos se recibieron con un abrazo. El niño podía sentir que algo asombroso iba a ocurrir.

- Mamá está esperando en la sala de estar.

Ambos entraron a la sala y vieron a Irina sentada en el sofá y la carta en el centro de la mesita. Ella estaba tomando un gran tazón de té.

- Llegaste… - Gerard se sentó al lado de ella, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no tenía por qué preocuparse. – Cariño, siéntate por favor.

- Sí. – Jimmy se sentó en frente de ambos, mirando ansiosamente la carta.

- Bueno… - Comenzó Irina – Hay una explicación por la cual te suceden cosas extrañas – con un nudo en la garganta, se decidió a escupirlo de una vez. – en especial cuando te emocionas por algo. Es porque eres un mago.

- ¿Qué? – Jeremy no podía creer lo que su madre decía. Él pensaba que todo era una broma.

- Es cierto hijo. – Le contestó su padre al ver la cara de Jeremy. – Es por eso que hiciste explotar el dulce de tu compañero Henry.

- Yo no soy de ese mundo – Siguió su madre. – ya que no poseo magia, para ellos soy un muggle. Heredaste los dones de tu padre y es esa una de las razones por la que no vive con nosotros.

Jeremy aún le costaba creer todo lo que le estaban diciendo sus padres. Era cierto que las cosas se movían o explotaban cuando se emocionaba o se enojaba pero nunca creyó que él sería un mago o que la magia sí existiera.

- Es por eso – Su padre tomó la carta y se la entregó a Jeremy en sus manos. – que mi regalo es esta carta, es muy importante.

Irina miró a su hijo y luego a Gerard, fijándose en cada gesto que hacían. Ambos eran iguales, expresaban de la misma forma sus emociones. Jeremy estaba emocionado, sus manos tiritaban de la emoción. La carta tenía el escudo que había visto anteriormente que contenía un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón y la dirección decía:

_Señor J. Carter_

_ Habitación del segundo piso_

_39 de Saint Paul's Road_

_Bristol_

Al leer esto, Jeremy sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago. No pudo aguantar más y abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

_ Directora: Madame Minerva McGonagall_

_(Orden de Merlín: Primera Clase, Jefa de Magos de Wizengamot, gran hechicera y animaga registrada) _

_ Querido señor Carter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjunto una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente_

_ Filius Flitwick_

_ Subdirector_

Ahora sí lo creía todo. Él era un mago e iba a asistir a un colegio donde le enseñarían a ser mago. Se volvió a fijar en la fecha en que debía mandar la lechuza y quedaban dos semanas exactas para que se cumpliera el límite, mirando desesperadamente a su mamá ya que no tenían ni siquiera una paloma mensajera.

- Mamá ¿De dónde vamos a sacar una lechuza? – Los ojos de Jeremy aún brillaban de la emoción.

- Hijo ¿Eso quieres decir que irás? – Dijo su padre, mirando a Irina y a su hijo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Saltó el muchacho del sillón.

- Cuídalo, por favor. – Irina había agarrado el brazo de Gerard mientras abrazaba a Jeremy.

- Soy su padre, lo cuidaré por siempre – Dijo el hombre, volviéndose a sentar. – Además, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en Inglaterra.

- Ammm… la carta. – Dijo Jeremy, dándole un pequeño toque a su madre.

- No te preocupes por eso hijo _¡Alucia¡_ - De pronto, una ave entró por la ventana abierta que había en el comedor. Era preciosa, la parte inferior era blanca con rayas oscuras y el resto del cuerpo era marrón con algunas plumas doradas. – Es una fiel amiga. Ella mandará tu carta de respuesta. - El ave entendía todo lo que Gerard decía, haciendo maravillar a Jeremy y a su madre.

- ¿Qué tengo que poner en la carta, papá? – Jeremy buscaba entre las guías de teléfono por si había alguno.

- No es necesario, la escribiré yo. – Gerard sacó una vara de madera y un papel de su chaqueta. – Venía preparado.

- Gerard… - Irina, que estaba a su lado, se alejó un poco.

- No te preocupes, sólo escribiré la carta. – Empezó a dar trazos cortos al aire con la vara de madera y unas letras estaban siendo escritas mágicamente en el papel. Jeremy observó maravillado aquella escena, estaba viendo a su padre hacer magia.

- Increíble – Dijo el pequeño.

- Listo – Su padre amarró el pequeño pedazo de pergamino a una de las patas del ave – Llévale la carta al profesor Flitwick. – El ave salió volando por la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscura noche.

- ¿Eso es una varita? – Preguntó curioso Jeremy.

- Gerard, te prometo que si se vuelve como tú, nunca te lo perdonaré. – Irina, que se había mantenido callada, miró al hombre seriamente hasta que su hijo le tomó las manos.

- Mamá, nunca voy a cambiar. – Irina no aguantó las lágrimas y abrazó a su hijo.

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé.

- Irina, te tengo una proposición. – La mujer quedó pasmada por lo que había dicho Gerard. – Quiero que vayan a mi casa en Londres, Jeremy tiene que hacer muchas compras y queda mucho más cerca de la estación donde tiene que tomar el tren.

- ¿El tren? ¿Viajaré en tren hasta la escuela? – Con cada cosa que su padre decía, Jeremy se emocionaba más.

- No – Irina era fría ante todo lo que decía su ex esposo – Es tu mundo, yo no tengo porque integrarme.

- Mamá, por favor, ven con nosotros – Jeremy no quería alejarse de su madre en este momento tan importante. – Quiero que estés conmigo y papá.

- Pero… - Una de las cosas que no podía hacer Irina, era decirle no a su hijo. – Está bien cariño, iremos a Londres.

- ¡Sí! – Jeremy saltó nuevamente de alegría. Más porque iba a estar en Londres, se sentía feliz de que sus padres estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

- Preparen sus cosas y los vendré a buscar mañana.

Jeremy corrió por las escaleras y empezó a ordenar todo en su bolso. La felicidad recorría por su cuerpo al ver a sus padres. Aún no entendía porque su padre no había estado con él siempre pero algo le dijo que con el tiempo lo iba a entender. Sintió que alguien subía las escaleras y era su padre que ya estaba en la puerta de su pieza.

- Vine a despedirme. – Jeremy abrazó a su padre. – Nos vemos mañana hijo.

- Sí, gracias. – Dijo Jeremy, notando una pequeña lágrima que caía por la mejilla de su padre.

Jeremy trató dormir en la noche, pero no pudo, de un día a otro se había convertido en mago.


	2. Diagon, Varitas y Amigos

Al sonar el despertador, Jeremy saltó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo. Saludó a su madre que estaba preparando unos emparedados para el viaje.

- ¡Buenos días mamá!

- Buenos días cariño – Jeremy se sentó en la mesita que había en la cocina. – Sírvete uno.

Jeremy sacó uno de los panes y se sirvió un vaso con leche. En su sola expresión se notaba lo ansioso que estaba por la llegada de su padre. Éste había prometido llegar a las diez de la mañana a la casa, por lo que aún faltaba un poco. Irina fue a su habitación y guardó en su maleta el álbum de fotos que guardaba en su cómoda. Se había quedado mirando a la ventana, pensando en los primeros años de matrimonio con Gerard. Habían sido fantásticos hasta que su esposo empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio y empezó con sus viajes por todo el país en busca de magos malvados.

- ¿Mamá? – Jeremy se encontraba en la puerta de su pieza.

- ¿Sí? – No se había dado cuenta, pero una lágrima brotó de su mejilla.

Al contemplar esto, Jeremy no sabía qué hacer. En cuanto sonó el timbre, sintió un leve sentimiento de que no quería dejar a su madre sola.

- Oh… Si quieres no voy… - Jeremy siempre se sintió apoyado por su madre, nunca lo había dejado solo y esta vez no sería la ocasión.

- Hijo, es lo que tú quieres – Su madre se levantó de la cama y le dio un abrazo. – Yo no te voy a negar que vayas, es tu destino y estoy feliz.

- Cuando esté en el colegio te escribiré – Jeremy le ofreció una gran sonrisa para que el ambiente se relajara, lo cual funcionó.

- Más te vale – Le dijo su madre, sonriéndole de vuelta. – Anda a recibir a tu papá.

Nuevamente bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Estaba su padre, vestido con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero café.

- ¿Está bien esta vestimenta? En el mundo mágico no estamos acostumbrados a vestirnos así.

- Estás bien – Jeremy reía por la cara de preocupación que tenía su padre. Su madre estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a Gerard en la puerta.

- Hola… - Sus miradas chocaron por un instante, hace tiempo no se miraban así. – Te… Te ves bien.

- Tú igual Irina… - Jeremy notó como una conexión se creaba entre ambos y una leve sonrisa nació en su rostro. – ¿Vamos?

- Ya era hora. – Dijo Jeremy entre risas, mientras buscaba la maleta de su mamá y la suya. – Papá… ¿Ese es tu automóvil? – Jeremy se sorprendió, ya que era un modelo muy antiguo pero brillaba en todo su esplendor por el buen cuidado. – Es genial.

- Me alegra que te guste, es un Chevrolet Camaro del 70. Yo te puedo ayudar con esas cosas, sólo asegúrate de que nadie vea. – Jeremy salió a la calle y le avisó a su padre cuando no había nadie. Sacó de su chaqueta su varita y con un simple movimiento de muñeca hizo que las maletas flotaran en el aire hasta el portamaletas del Chevrolet. Jeremy estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos. – Hijo, no me mires así. – A Jeremy le explicaron que era uno de los hechizos más básicos y se lo enseñarían en su primer año.

- Bien, espero que no se asusten con mi automóvil. – En cuanto se subieron, Jeremy notó varios botones que rodeaban el manubrio. Su padre empezó a apretarlos y sintió como si una pequeña manta cubriera el carro. Gerard presionó otro de los botones pero el efecto fue diferente, ninguna manta los cubrió. Jeremy miró por la ventana y vio cómo se elevaban en el aire.

- ¡ESTAMOS VOLANDO! – Gritó emocionado Jeremy y su madre, que estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto lo miró con extrañeza.

- Eso es imposible cariño… - Pero Irina también miró por la ventana y dio un salto por el susto. - … No puede ser.

- Soy uno de los pocos que tiene un auto volador, están algo prohibidos. – Dijo Gerard con un tono de vergüenza.

- ¿Algo prohibidos? – Irina estaba asustada.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes – Irina seguía mirándolo aterrorizada. – Tengo un permiso especial para tener este. – Jeremy estaba maravillado observando por la ventana.

- ¿Y no importa que la gente nos vea? – Preguntó Jeremy, mientras observaba la gente que estaba debajo de ellos.

- Oh, claro que sí importa. Los _muggles_ no pueden saber de nuestro mundo o nuestras costumbres. – Jeremy aun no entendía como podían volar sin que fueran identificados.

- Pero… ¿Cómo no nos pueden ver?

- Bueno, es porque somos invisibles. – Jeremy pegó la frente al vidrio, ahora estaban cruzando un lago. – Llegaremos dentro de una hora.

Jeremy se imaginaba un viaje en tren o en autobús pero nunca esto, estaba volando por el país en un auto invisible. Miró a su madre por el espejo del copiloto y notó que aún estaba asustada. Jeremy y su padre intentaron calmarla durante el viaje y ella pudo calmarse cuando el carro estaba ya en tierra firme. Habían descendido en una calle llamada West End Lane donde las casas eran bastante grandes, mucho más grandes que las del sector donde vivía Jeremy.

- ¿Aún vives aquí? – Preguntó Irina, quien miraba impresionada a Gerard.

- Pues claro. – Respondió éste, quien estacionó el automóvil frente al número 137. Era una casa de tres pisos, hecha de ladrillos y con ventanas bastante amplias. – Sera mejor que guarde el cacharro ahora. Si quieren, bajan y me esperan en la entrada.

- Está bien. – Respondió Jeremy y junto a su madre bajaron del automóvil, esperando en el antejardín, que por cierto, estaba muy bien cuidado. Irina contemplaba el jardín con asombro.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? – Preguntó Jeremy.

- Nada hijo, nada. – Centrando la vista en otra cosa, Jeremy notó que las maletas estaban flotando nuevamente hasta llegar donde estaban ellos.

- Espero que se sientan como en casa. – Dijo Gerard, mientras sostenía la varita con una mano y con la otra abría la puerta de la casa.

- Es… increíble… - Jeremy pocas veces había visitado otra casa que no sea la de sus abuelos. La casa era muy espaciosa por dentro, el comedor daba a un enorme patio trasero donde tenía una pequeña terraza.

- Gerard… - Irina estaba igual de impresionada que Jeremy.

- Sí, lo sé… - Dijo el hombre, quien dejaba las llaves en el colgador y trasladaba las maletas hasta el segundo piso.

Los días siguientes fueron muy emocionantes para Jeremy. Revisó la casa entera, encontrándose con artefactos muy extraños. Con su madre, recorrieron todos los lugares turísticos de Londres y compraron en todas las tiendas que pudieron. Así fue como pasaron los días y solo faltaba un día para que Jeremy ingresara a Hogwarts. Mientras desayunaban, su padre le dijo que tenían que ir a comprar los libros y los materiales.

- ¿Libros? – Preguntó Jeremy mientras sacaba una tostada de la panera. - ¿Dónde compraremos libros de magia?

- En el Callejón Diagon, ahí compraremos todo lo que necesitas. – Gerard tragó rápidamente el té que faltaba y se levantó, conduciéndolos a la chimenea. – Espero que todavía esté conectada

- ¿Conectada? – Jeremy miró como su padre tomaba una bolsita que estaba encima de la repisa y tiraba unos polvos a la chimenea que estaba prendida. Para la sorpresa de Jeremy, las llamas del fuego pasaron de ser de ser un rojo anaranjado a un verde esmeralda.

- Excelente. Sí, me preocupaba de la hubieran desconectado en la oficina… ¡Pero que tonto soy! No les he explicado esto. – Gerard soltó una leve risa al ver las caras de su familia.

- ¿Viajaremos… por la chimenea? – Dedujo Jeremy.

- Más específicamente, por la Red Flu. – Jeremy estaba hipnotizado con las llamas verdes que brillaban en la chimenea. – Es una red que conecta las chimeneas del mundo mágico para viajar de un lugar a otro.

A Jeremy le brillaban los ojos, ahora con mayor admiración observaba las llamas verdes.

- Hijo… vas primero. – De un segundo a otro, el brillo en los ojos de Jeremy desapareció y fue reemplazado por miedo.

- ¿Estás loco? No sé viajar en esa cosa.

- Es lo más sencillo que hay, sé que podrás hacerlo bien. – Gerard acercó la bolsita a Jeremy y éste notó que estaba llena de arena, no… era polvo, mucho polvo. – Estos son los polvos flu, sin ellos no puedes viajar. – Jeremy tomó un poco y lo sostuvo con fuerza en su puño. – Bien, ahora al momento de tirarlos al fuego, debes mencionar alto y claro "Callejón Diagon" y meterte en la chimenea. – Siguiendo las indicaciones de su padre, Jeremy arrojó los polvos flu a la chimenea mientras gritaba "Callejón Diagon!" y observó como las llamas se avivaban y llenaban el hueco de la chimenea de aquel brillo esmeralda. – Una última cosa… no despegues los brazos del cuerpo. – Jeremy avanzó un par de pasos hacía la chimenea, quedándose sin aire al estar a pocos centímetros de las llamas. Su padre le dio un pequeño empujón y de un salto entró en la chimenea, dando vueltas como en un tobogán gigante por el cual podía ver varias entradas que daban a otras chimeneas. No pudo evitar soltar un poco los brazos y una de sus manos golpeó algo tan duro que sintió como sus huesos se quebraban.

- ¡AHHH! – Había llegado a una tienda llena de estanterías con libros de todos los colores posibles, incluso, algunos se movían o emitían sonidos. Jeremy notó el dolor en la muñeca y vio que estaba dislocada. La chimenea a sus espaldas emitía un sonido como si fuera a explotar. Haciéndose a un lado, notó como su padre salía de ella en perfectas condiciones, con un poco de polvo en las hombreras de su chaqueta.

- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó su papá.

- Sí, solo tengo un poco de dolor en la muñeca. – Su padre sostuvo su mano y sacó su varita de la chaqueta.

- Es normal en el primer viaje – Su padre sostuvo la muñeca de su hijo. - _¡Episkey! _– Jeremy notó una sensación muy helada pero a la vez caliente en la muñeca y en un segundo, podía mover su mano como si nunca se la hubiera dislocado.

- ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Decidió quedarse a cuidar la casa. – Su padre observaba el lugar y fue como si una chispa se prendiera en su cabeza. – Chimenea correcta, excelente ¿Trajiste tu carta de admisión?

- No me dijiste que lo hiciera papá… - Jeremy se asustó al ver la mueca que hacía Gerard.

- Sabía que iba a pasar esto así que… – Gerard sacó de su chaqueta la carta. – la traje yo. Léela.

- Bueno…

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Uniforme:

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

1.- Tres conjuntos de sencillas túnicas de trabajo (negras)

2.- Un simple sombrero puntiagudo.

3.- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

4.- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

Por favor, recuerde que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiquetas con su nombre.

Libros:

- _El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(nivel 1) por Miranda Goshawk.

- _Una historia de la magia, _por Bathilda Bagshot.

- _Teoría mágica, _por Adalbert Waffling.

- _Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, _por Emeric Swicht.

- _Mil y unas hierbas y hongos mágicos_, por Phyllida Spore.

- _Brebajes y pociones mágicas_, por Arsenius Jigger.

- _Animales fantásticos: dónde encontrarlos_, por Newt Scamander .

- _Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección_, por Quentin Trimble.

Otro equipo:

1 varita mágica

1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)

1 conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o cristal

1 telescopio

1 conjunto de balanzas de lata

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza o un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA TENER SUS PROPIAS ESCOBAS

- ¿Escobas? – Preguntó Jeremy, con un tono de ignorancia en sus palabras. – No me digas… ¿¡Existen las escobas voladoras!?

- Pues claro Jery, lamentablemente, los de primer año tienen prohibido participar en el Quidditch.

- ¿Quidditch? – Preguntó Jeremy, viendo como su padre entregaba la lista de libros al señor que estaba detrás del mostrador.

- Uno de los deportes más famosos en el mundo mágico, en Hogwarts te lo explicarán mejor. – El dueño de la tienda volvía con todos los libros que decía la lista. – Bueno, será mejor que vayas a comprar la varita.

- ¿Quieres que vaya solo? – Jeremy miraba a su padre con un poco de miedo, estaría solo en una tienda que no conocía.

- Sí, el tema de las varitas es algo personal y puede tomar bastante tiempo. Leí en un libro que un niño estuvo 3 días buscando una varita. – Jeremy se impresionó ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? ¿No podía elegir la que más le gustara? – Yo iré a comprar las demás cosas. Sólo busca la tienda de _Ollivanders._

- Está bien. – Junto a su padre, salieron de la tienda, encontrándose con un mar de gente con sombreros y túnicas de todos los colores. Gerard, después de entregarles un par de monedas de oro, se perdió de vista entre la gente. Jeremy divisó un gran cartel que decía _"Tienda de varitas de Ollivanders" _que se encontraba a dos tiendas de donde estaba él.

Caminó por el mar de gente, viendo a varios niños como él, entusiasmados por sus nuevas mascotas u observando las nuevas varitas que poseían. Al llegar a la puerta de la tienda, chocó con una niña de pelo anaranjado como el sol y unos ojos marrones como las castañas. Estaba acompañada por una mujer que era exactamente igual a ella, sólo que con unos varios años encima. Ambas se le quedaron mirando con un dejo de risa en sus rostros.

- Lo s-siento… - Jeremy se había puesto colorado.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo amablemente la señora de cabello anaranjado. – Es normal que ocurra en este día.

- No tienes por qué sonrojarte. – La niña hablaba con cierta ternura pero a la vez con un poco de risa en su voz. - ¿Vas a comprar una varita?

- Sí… - Jeremy aún se sentía intimidado por ambas mujeres.

- ¿Te parece si te dejo con tu nuevo amigo? Iré a buscar a papá. – La señora le dio un beso en la mejilla y la niña se sonrojó al igual que Jeremy. – Cuídense.

- No hagas eso mamá… - Los ojos de la niña se volvieron a Jeremy nuevamente y éste volvió a sonrojarse. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Lilly.

- El m-mío es J-Jeremy. – Se sentía tonto al titubear en frente de Lilly. - ¿Entramos?

Ambos niños entraron en la tienda. Las estanterías estaban repletas de largas cajas, algunas tan polvorientas como la bolsa de polvos flu del papá de Jeremy. Detrás del mostrador había un sujeto dormitando, un tanto joven como para dirigir aquella tienda tan grande. Al percatarse de la presencia de Jeremy y Lilly, el hombre saltó de su asiento y sacó los papeles que había en el mostrador.

- ¡Por Merlín! – El hombre se acomodó la corbata que colgaba de su cuello y se arremangó las mangas de la túnica gris que tenía puesta. – Creía que todos ya habían comprado sus varitas.

- Tuve unos pequeños problemas para venir antes… - Se excusó Lilly, observando las cajas con sus brillosos ojos.

- Yo… yo no sabía…

- ¡No importa! La tienda del viejo Ollivander siempre estará abierta para los nuevos. – Dijo amablemente el sujeto.

- Pero tú… tú no pareces tan viejo. – Jeremy se posó al lado de Lilly para poder ver mejor el rostro de quién los atendía y no, tenía un par de arrugas pero nada para llamarlo "viejo".

- El viejo Ollivander es mi padre – El sujeto señaló una foto que estaba en el mostrador. Se podía ver a un viejo en blanco y negro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si observara a sus clientes… ¡SE MOVÍA! Pensó Jeremy. Nunca antes había visto una fotografía que se moviera

- ¿Es normal que se…? – No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el joven Ollivander ya estaba respondiéndole.

- ¿Se vea tan viejo? Sí, sufrió un par de encuentros que lo dejaron demacrado. Desde ahí que yo me encargo del negocio. Mi nombre es Phillius Ollivander, ahora… - El señor Ollivander tomó una huincha de medir que estaba en el mostrador y fue donde estaban ambos niños. – A trabajar.

El señor Ollivander midió el brazo de Lilly primero, observando cada detalle de su brazo. Hizo una mueca, recorriendo con la mirada todas las cajas que había en la tienda. Se subió a una de las tantas escaleras que había en el local y sacó una cajita de color morado oscuro. A diferencia de otras, estaba muy bien cuidada y no tenía polvo encima.

- Es de las últimas que creó mi padre.

- ¡Qué bonita caja! – Lilly saco la varita de ella, la cual tenía un diseño bastante bonito. Era de una madera café clara y con un diseño curvado. Al rodearla con la mano derecha, Lilly hizo un leve movimiento y logró convertir un lápiz en un hermoso florero. - ¡Oh!

- Perfecto – El señor Ollivander observaba la cara de asombro de Lilly. – Hecha de madera de serbal, 9 pulgadas, medianamente flexible y el núcleo… - Frunció la mirada al intentar recordar. - ¡Pelo de unicornio!

- Es hermosa. – Lilly entregó un par de monedas de oro al señor Ollivander. – Tu turno Jeremy.

- Sí… - Inmediatamente, Jeremy se sintió asustado. El señor Ollivander le midió el brazo y luego los dedos. Observó los ojos de Jeremy, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera leyendo su mente. - ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No… nada, solo que… tu madre es _muggle_ ¿Verdad?

- ¡No insulte a mi madre! – Sin saber lo que significaba, Jeremy recordó que su padre también había usado esa palabra mientras viajaban a Londres.

- No es un insulto, se les llaman _muggle_ a las personas que no poseen magia en sus venas. – Respondió Lilly. Jeremy se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

- Perdón…

- No te preocupes. – Ollivander subió a la escalera más alejada de ellos, que estaba por un corredor bastante oscuro. Sacó una de las cajas que más contenía polvo en la tapa. - ¿Quizá? – Se la entregó a Jeremy la caja y éste observó el símbolo que había en la caja. Era un escudo con un león dorado adentro. Jeremy la abrió y sacó la varita de adentro. Ella empezó a brillar enseguida, haciendo que todo el local se iluminara. – Increíble… Alerce, 11 pulgadas… ligeramente flexible y… uno de los núcleos más raros de todos, pelo de cola de _grifo_.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – Jeremy no quería sonar tonto pero se percató que gracias a su tono de voz no había logrado hacerlo.

- Al parecer no sabes. La varita elige al mago, señor Carter. – Jeremy se quedó observando la varita, pero se dio cuenta de que el señor Ollivander lo había llamado por su apellido siendo que no se lo había dicho. – Eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

- ¿Usted conoce a mi papá?

- Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts. - Jeremy entregó la misma cantidad de monedas que Lilly y ambos salieron de la tienda, aun observando sus varitas.

Jeremy no podía dejar de mirar su varita, de un café pálido. Se encontró con su padre al caminar unos pasos siguiendo a Lilly. Éste llevaba un caldero colgando de su brazo que contenía todos los libros que había comprado anteriormente, incluyendo otras cosas.

- ¡Oh! ¿Ya hiciste amigos? – Observó él, al ver a su hijo junto a Lilly.

- Usted debe ser el señor Carter, un gusto. – Saludó la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Mi nombre es Lilly Potter.

- ¿Potter? Debes ser la hija pequeña de Harry. – Gerard estrechó la pequeña mano de Lilly.

- Me ayudó a comprar la varita. – Dijo Jeremy, sonriendo al igual como lo hacía Lilly.

- Que bueno, ahora sólo nos falta tu uniforme y alguna mascota. Iremos por la mascota primero. – Dijo Gerard mientras leía la carta de útiles.

- ¿Los puedo acompañar? – Lilly miraba a Gerard son entusiasmo.

- ¡Claro! – Ante la respuesta del padre de Jeremy, Lilly fue corriendo hasta una tienda donde se encontraba la mujer de pelo anaranjado de hace un rato. – Debe ser Ginny. – Jeremy notó que ambos padres se saludaban a la distancia y Lilly corría a donde se encontraban él y su padre.

Avanzaron por el callejón hasta llegar a un local que tenía un cartel que dictaba "Tienda de Animales Mágicos". Al entrar, Jeremy notó un olor que le produjo un poco de picazón en la nariz. Había todo tipos de animales, sapos del tamaño de una pelota de soccer, ratas que saltaban en sus jaulas y una cantidad de frascos con caracoles de colores morados y verdes. Jeremy se sobresaltó al sentir que algo recorría por sus piernas, impresionándose por ver a un gato de color blanco y con grandes manchas naranjas y una cola aplastada. El chico lo agarró y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar por el ronroneo del gato.

- ¿Papá?...

- Que no se diga más. – Su padre entregó un par de monedas la señora detrás del mostrador. - ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

- No sé… - Jeremy revisó las partes íntimas del gato. – Es hembra.

- ¿Qué tal… Purrange? – Lilly estaba acariciando al gato en la pansa.

- Sí… sí, me gusta.


End file.
